Core 009 - Population - Project Summary/Abstract - Biobehavioral Shared Resource (BBSR) The Biobehavioral Shared Resource (BBSR) was established to assist cancer researchers' efforts through measurement of patient-reported outcomes across Cancer Center programs. The aim of the BBSR is to support cancer researchers by providing them with the necessary expertise and assistance to incorporate patient/participant-reported outcomes into their projects, more recently assisting with focus group design and conduct, and patient counseling interventions.